sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Different Deaths
Michelle Waters, is boarding a cruise with her three friends, Daniel Hughes, Sandra Burnett, and Paul Kelp. She gets to her room, and realizes that the power is shorting. She turns on the microwave, but, it explodes, injuring her, and killing Sandra by sending shrapnel into her head. Paul is downstairs with Daniel in the bathroom. While he is going number one, The floor collapses on top of him, burning him and crushing him to death at the same time. Daniel hears the explosion from outside the bathroom, but is too late and the heater inside the bathroom explodes, killing Daniel by burning him to death. Michelle crawls out of her burning room, but, then, a glass antique lamp above her head shakes loose, and falls on top of her, fracturing her skull and she is cut up so bad she bleeds to death instantly. She wakes up in the car in a traffic jam about a mile from the docking location. She turns off an exit and gets back on the freeway. She returns home, and everyone is mad at her. She tells them the ship was going to explode and they were all going to die. They think she is crazy, and they leave. The next day, at Paul’s wedding, which is happening on an eighty-foot luxury yacht about a mile out to sea, Michelle crashes the wedding. Paul is mad, and she gets upset too, and accidentally releases natural gas into the room. The heater explodes, killing Sandra and a few others by burning them to death. Paul, his wife, Daniel, and Daniel’s brother escape from the yacht with only minor injuries while the yacht explodes and sinks to the bottom of the ocean. Paul beats Michelle up the next day for ruining his wedding day. When he walks out the door, it is thundering and lightning outside, and lightning strikes a nearby tree, and a branch is sent flying toward Paul, and it strikes his head, decapitating him. Daniel, his brother, and Paul’s widowed wife hear about it, and Paul’s wife Mary, runs off outside her parent’s home. Michelle races to find Mary, but, Daniel stops her and tells her that she’s at the heliport. They all race there, and when they get there, the storm is getting worse. Mary takes off in a helicopter, but, it crashes into a tanker truck, killing her and the driver when it explodes. Daniel’s brother races to the scene, but, is ripped to pieces when another explosion happens. The next day, Daniel buys tickets for another cruise through the Bahamas. When he boards a week later, Michelle stops him, but he refuses to let go. While going through the lobby, a large hanging antique lamp falls from the four-story ceiling and kills him instantly when it falls on top of him. The next day, when Michelle gets home, she realizes her laptop battery is going dead, but, when she turns it off, it explodes, killing her instantly. Celebrity Incarnations: Michelle Waters - Selena Gomez Daniel Hughes - Perez Hilton Sandra Burnett - Vanessa Hudgens Paul Kelp - Johnny Depp